(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to trailers and hitches for connecting tow vehicles and trailers and, more particularly, to a device for aligning a towing vehicle with a trailer to be towed so the mating members of each can be easily engaged to complete the connection.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Recreational trailers, such as boat trailers and campers, are often connected by only one person since usually other family members are busy with other tasks associated with packing or unpacking. Thus, the person must repeatedly back the vehicle up and check the alignment of the trailer and vehicle until the vehicle and trailer are close enough together to be manhandled the remaining distance to complete the connection. When two persons are available, one can drive the vehicle and one can position the trailer tow with respect to the hitch. Otherwise, the process is essentially the same.
It can be very difficult to correctly position the vehicle and trailer for easy connection. This is particularly the case for recreational vehicles since they are used infrequently and sporadically and generally by non-professional drivers. As a result, many injuries and much damage to vehicles and trailers occur each year. In addition, partially disabled persons and those persons with back problems do not have sufficient strength to complete the connection.
Various approaches have been tried to overcome these problems. One such approach is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,201,144, issued to Smyser. Smyser discloses a trailer connecting apparatus for positioning the tongue of a trailer in coupling relation to a towing vehicle. The trailer connecting apparatus includes a combined cable and tongue guide bracket which is attached to the trailer tongue. The apparatus also includes a guide ramp adapted to be extended between the trailer and the towing vehicle and to provide an elongated V-shaped channel for receiving the tongue guide member. The trailer winch cable is attached to the towing vehicle and, as the winch is operated, the tongue of the trailer is positioned in coupling relation to the towing vehicle. The guide ramp includes a open slot adjacent to the vehicle ball hitch into which the tongue guide drops when the hitch and ball are properly positioned, thereby permitting the guide ramp to be more easily removed.
A somewhat similar approach is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 2,708,045, issued to Shontz. Shontz teaches an improved boat trailer having a number of features. One feature is a pulley attached to the lower part of the trailer frame just below the winch and just ahead of the winch extension. The pulley can be used to route the trailer winch cable to a towing vehicle. Operation of the winch then brings the trailer and vehicle together.
Certain disadvantages become apparent upon a careful review of the above patents. For example, both the Smyser and Shontz devices require the extra step of passing the winch cable through the opening formed between the pulley and its U-shaped support bracket both before and after connecting the tow vehicle and trailer. In addition, since the pulley is mounted on the upper surface of the tongue and, necessarily, ahead of the winch, the direction of pull of the winch cable is off center and generally upward. Smyser approach to correcting this problem is to add a ramp guide and follower which adds additional cost and requires further modification of the trailer and tow vehicle.
Another approach is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,511,159 issued to Younger. Younger discloses a system for aligning mating members of a tow vehicle and trailer which includes an elongated guide bar attached to and extended away from the rear of the tow vehicle and adapted to permit contact of the guide bar with the trailer's jack shaft when the tow vehicle is backed up to the trailer. The system includes moving means which is then attached to the guide bar and used to move the trailer's jack shaft along the guide bar to place the mating members in vertical alignment. The moving means is then removed and the jack shaft is lowered to complete the connection. However, the guide system as taught by Younger does not provide any means for initially bringing the jack shaft into contact with the guide bar.
Thus, there remains a need for a new and improved trailer connecting guide which is operable to align a towing vehicle with a trailer to be towed so the mating members of each can be more easily engaged to complete the connection and, in addition, does not require the extra step of passing the winch cable through the opening formed between the pulley and its U-shaped support bracket both before and after connecting the tow vehicle and trailer.